Oh,dear god
by Takowasha
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and friends suddenly appear? Read this and find out! (lots of chaos,cussing,moutain dew livewire,and stupidity)
1. Inuyasha!

Hey people! I'm Pyro and these are my friends...

Mia-Inuyasha obsessor(girl)

Mitch-dumbass(boy)

Tay-Miroku lover(girl)

Kate-creepy hyper person(girl)

and me-evil demon lady(girl)

-------------------------------------------------

Tay:I'm booorrreedd!

Me:U SAID THAT 77 TIMES ALREADY!

Tay:bored,bored bored bored bored....

Kate:Lets play a board game!-takes out manopoly-

Me:-takes manopoly board and smashes it over kate's head-

Kate: XP oww...

-cartmen off southpark appears out of nowhere-

Cartmen:U stupid bitch!

Kate:what did u say!

-cartmen disapears-

Kate:-stupidly looking around for him-

-poof-

Inuyasha:where the hell r we!

Kagome:-looks around-i think were in my time...

Me:- blink- -blink- holy hell...

-poof-

-miroku and sango apear with shippou-

Miroku:will one of u ladies bear my child?

Tay:I WIIIILLL!!!!

Everyone:O-O

Miroku: -grins like an idiot-

Me:What! shes 12!

Miroku:u look older...will U bear my child?

Me:...

Mitch:uh'oh...

Me:-takes out ax-

Miroku:O-O

Me:-chases him with ax-

Tay:NOOOOO! MIROKU COME BAAACK!

Mia:-scoots closer to inuyasha-

Kagome:-growls-

Mia:-growls back-

Kagome:-growling-

Mia:-growling-

Inuyasha:-grining-

Mitch:ummm...grr?

everyone:--

Me:comes back,-ax is gone-

Sango:where is he?

Me:who?

Sango:Miroku!

Me:oh....hes...tied up at the moment.

My friends: O-O

Inu gummi:what?

Mitch:he's doomed

Tay:NOOO!MIROKU!

Kate:yep,hes a goner...

Mia:-drooling ovr inuyasha-

FAR AWAY-------

miroku: -tied up to a tree covered in honey-heeelloooo?

Bear:-sniff- -sniff-grrrr...

Miroku:o.O

---------------------------

Well thats my first chappie...I know it sucked sobsthats was the first chappie I EVER wrote. anyways...-eery voice-will Miroku get mauled by a bear?Will Kagome beat the crap out of Mia?Who is Pyro's next victom?!

Find out on the next exciting episode -cough-of Oh dear god.


	2. Barney

Ch.2 Livewire

Last time:Sango:where is he?

Me:who?

Sango:Miroku!

Me:oh....hes...tied up at the moment.

My friends: O-O

Inu gummi:what?

Mitch:he's doomed

Tay:NOOO!MIROKU!

Kate:yep,hes a goner...

Mia:-drooling ovr inuyasha-

FAR AWAY-------

miroku: -tied up to a tree covered in honey-heeelloooo?

Bear:-sniff- -sniff-grrrr...

Miroku:o.O

----------------------------

This time

-----------

Me:dude!

Mitch:what?

Me:DUUUDE!

Tay:what!?

Mia:that-points to pile of empty mountain dew livewire bottles-

Mitch:O-O no...no!.NO!

Me:hahahahhaahahha -bouncing around-

Inu:o.O what the fuck is wrong with her!

Kate:-also bouncing- one,two,three,weeeeeeeee!

Me:Ilikelivewiredoulikelivewire!(I like livewire do u like livewire!)

Kate:-noding rapidly-yeahofcourseidoilooovelivewire!(yeah of course i do i looove livewire!)

Sango:whats livewire?

Mia:its the bringing of the apocolipse!

Mitch:RUN! HIDE!

MEANWHILE-----------

Miroku:somebody help me! -hits bear with staff-

Bear:grrrrrrrr!

Miroku:ahhhhhh-running-

Bear:-chases-

WITH PYRO----

Me:DIE DIE DIE BWAHAHAHAHAH!-shooting blasts out of hands destroying stuff-

Kate:BWAHAHAHQWAQWAQWA

Sango:bwaqwaqwa?

Inu:will someone explain what the fuck is going on!-dodges blast-

-miroku comes into clearing covered in scratches and bite marks-

Tay:MIROKU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!-glares at pyro-

Miroku:-knoked unconcios by blast from pyro-

Me:HAHAHAHAHA

Miranda:PYRO KNOCK IT OFF!

Pyro:-stops and sits down-

Sango:whos that?

Mitch:thats pyro's human half

Inu:she listens to a human -laughing-

Me(pyro):-growls-

Miranda:PYRO!

pyro:-whimpers-

Mia:-sneaks up behind inuyasha and steals a lock of hair-hahaahahahaha! now i can add this to my collection!-runs off-

Kagome:-furious-

Shippoe:-eating chocolate with pyro-

Pyro(me):chocolate good! -bounce- -bounce-

Miranda:thats it pyro! time for a timeout!

Pyro:O-O noooo! ill be good! just not barney!

Mirande:YES BARNEY! -drags a struggling pyro off- come on it cant hurn anyone!

Inu:what barney?

Sango:yeah and why is pyro afraid of it?

Kagome:barney is a big purple dinosaur who sings and dances and talks about friends and love-shudders-

Miranda:-comes back into room-good now that,thats taken care of

Mitch:poor pyro

WITH PYRO--------

Pyro:-tied to a chair watching barney-noooo-struggles-

barney:i love you u love me were a happy family!

-barney starts coming out of t.v-

Pyro:O-O

Barney:-tries to hug pyro-

Pyro:-breaks ropes-ahhhhhhh!-banging on door-

-barney getting closer-

Pyro:-attacks barney-

OTHER ROOM------------

-banging noises and crashes coming from other room-

Sango:O-Ois it realy that bad?

Mitch:yes..yes it is.

-pyro walks into room covered in scratches-

Pyro:-points an accusing finger at miranda-cant hurt anyone my ass!

End chapter--------

Next time on oh,dear god:chapter 3 The retern of barney!


End file.
